


Welcome Home

by eafay70



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Actors, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sequel/spinoff to "David and the Englishmen": Bernardo takes home his daughter for the first time.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Actually, it might not be your birthday by the time you see this because of the time difference, but that's not the point!)
> 
> This is a sequel to "David and the Englishmen", but you don't need to have read that fic to understand this. All you need to know is that Bernardo is an actor on a popular soap opera.

Bernardo's hands were shaking as he drove away from the studio. Filming had wrapped for the week, which usually meant hanging out with the cast to unwind, but Bernardo had a much more important destination in mind. If everything went according to plan, then his life was about to change forever.

He parked in the now-familiar parking lot, took a deep breath, and entered the building. It felt like he was moving in a daze as he signed in, waited for the social worker to lead him to the back of the building, and signed various papers before he was handed a bundle in a Man City blanket.

"Yes, we're teaching you early who's the best team in the land and all the world," he laughed. _"Eu sou o teu pai, Diana."_

The baby looked up at him and cooed softly. Bernardo thanked the social worker, then walked to his car, where he strapped Diana in the car seat before getting in the driver's seat and taking them home.

Once they were settled in the den, Bernardo took a picture of Diana holding the Moonchester and Moonbeam plushies he'd purchased earlier that day and sent it to all his friends and relatives: "Baby Diana is safe and sound at home! You may start visiting tomorrow!"

He put his phone away, even though he knew it would start buzzing with replies in a matter of moments. "I waited so long for you," he whispered to Diana as she grabbed his fingers. "It was a lot of paperwork and a lot of convincing people that this is what I wanted even though I'm single and staying that way. You're going to have so many people who love you - my family, the people on the show, the fans once we feature you on the show next month, and everyone at the City pub. And of course, I love you so much already." He smiled and kissed her head, already looking forward to raising his wonderful daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! :D


End file.
